The Great Princess Detective part 3 - Enter Jasmine
(Down below, Zephyr and Mulan have arrived at Agrabah Street. Mulan knocks, and a housekeeper, opens the door, his arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. He is a man with white hair and a blue and yellow vest with a cape. His name is Lord Rogers.) *Mulan: Good evening, sir. Is this the residence of Princess Jasmine of Agrabah Street? *Lord Rogers: I'm afraid it is. She's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait. *Mulan: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the boy. (She gestures towards her side, but Zephyr isn't there. Mulan and Rogers look inside, where Zephyr is already seated on an armchair with plastic covering over it by the fireplace, examining a magnifying glass with interest. His clothes are soaking wet from the rain, though.) (Rogers thrusts his load into Zephyr's arms and rushes to his side.) *Lord Rogers: (concerned) Oh my! You poor lad! You must be chilled to the bone! (He takes the wet clothes off Zephyr and wrings them dry. Then he removes the wet shoes from Zephyr, wraps a towel around the boy, removes the plastic covering from the chair, and provides him a pair of warm white flowered footy pajamas.) *Lord Rogers: (chuckling) Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. (He rushes to the Laundromat and shuts the door.) (As a now-dry Zephyr puts on the warm white flowered footy pajamas, he looks around the room, fascinated by what he sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.) (On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Mulan has taken off her cap and is about to hang up her coat when she hears a voice coming from the front door.) *Unknown Voice: (triumphantly) Ah-ha! The villainess's slipped this time! I shall have her! (The door bursts open to reveal an old toothless hag with a black cloak and a basket of apples, and pale white hair) *Old Hag: Out of my way! Out of my way! *Mulan: I say, who - (Her question is cut short as the Old Hag's hat is thrown directly on her own head. She takes it off and addresses her once more.) *Mulan: Who are you? *Old Hag: (speaking more normally) What? (She pauses and turns to Mulan) Oh! (She reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal a beautiful young woman with black hair and eyes. She is known as the one and only Princess Jasmine.) *Jasmine: (formally) Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, my good lady. (Jasmine smiles at Mulan's confused stare. She pulls at a tab on her coat, which lets air escape to reveal her slender form, surprising Mulan even more. Zephyr, on the other hand, is relieved to see her and approaches eagerly.) *Zephyr: Princess Jasmine! I need your help, and I- (Jasmine is clearly not listening to him as she changes from her Old Hag costume to a blue short-sleeved skirt, light blue pants, blue slippers and a head band. She tosses a dart over her shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.) *Jasmine: All in good time. *Zephyr: (more desperately) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. *Jasmine: (ignoring Zephyr) If you'll excuse me. (Jasmine walks by, and Zephyr sighs.) *Mulan: (impatiently) Here, now, now. Now see here! (She shakes a finger at Jasmine, who once more rushes right by the two of them. Mulan pauses momentarily, but soon regains her wind.) *Mulan: This young man is in need of assistance. I think you ought... *Jasmine: (interrupting her by handing her the gun) Will you hold this, please, Mulan? *Mulan: (accepting disgracefully) Of course. (But with her eyes closed, she doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the gun at her head. She opens her eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Jasmine retrieves it.) *Mulan: (puzzled) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know my name? *Jasmine: (picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun, all the meanwhile answering Jesse without interruption.) Because you had just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? *Mulan: Why...(chuckles) Oh, yes. Major Fa Mulan. But how could you possibly- *Jasmine: Quite simple, really. (She holds up Mulan's jacket sleeve to reveal a seam that has been hemmed by stitches.) *Jasmine: You've sewn your torn clothes together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (She continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.) *Jasmine: And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (whispering to Zephyr) peculiar pungency (Zephyr is bewildered) found only in the Afghan provinces. (One by one, Jasmine tosses the three pillows at Mulan, who holds them against her body, her face mostly covered with one pillow in her face.) *Mulan: (with the pillow in her face) Amazing! *Jasmine: (smilingly) Actually it's...elementary, my dear Mulan. (Jasmine spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. Mulan looks around in terror, spits the pillow out, and throws it and the rest of the pillows onto an armchair. As Jasmine calmly readjusts her aim, Mulan jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Zephyr's arm and bringing him behind it. The gun fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Jasmine blows smoke from the revolver.) (Lord Rogers rushes out from the kitchen at the stentorian report.) *Lord Rogers: (panicking) What in heaven's name? (Soon, he discovers his pillows are nothing but feathers.) (distraught) Oh! Oh! My... (He spits out several feathers.) MY GOOD PILLOWS! (He glares angrily in Jasmine's direction. She is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.) *Lord Rogers: PRINCESS JASMINE! (She pops her head above the chair as he spits out more feathers.) *Lord Rogers: How many times have I told you not to... *Jasmine: (flapping her hands in the air as if she is flying) There, there, Lord Rogers, it's quite all right. (She smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.) Ah...(sniffs) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. (She gently pushes Lord Rogers back to the kitchen.) Why don't you fetch our guests some? *Lord Rogers: But, ah, but, but... (Jasmine shuts the door, silencing him.) *Jasmine: Now... (She gets on her hands and knees and searches on the floor.) *Jasmine: I know that bullet's here somewhere. (Zephyr has found it and is holding it up for her. She takes it.) *Jasmine: (grudgingly, like Helga Pataki) Thank you, Mister... *Zephyr: Phoebus. Zephyr Phoebus. *Jasmine: (distracted) Whatever. *Zephyr: Yes, but you don't understand-- *Jasmine: Shhh! (Jasmine opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one she just fired, she puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.) (The first reading matches...) *Jasmine: Yeah... (...so does the second one.) *Jasmine: Yes! (However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.) *Jasmine: (yells) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! (depressed) Another dead end. (Dejected, Jasmine tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to her chair.) *Jasmine: She was within my grasp. (She flops into her chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside her.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes